Jesse's Wedding Day
by BigBoiHubbaHubba
Summary: Today Jesse would get married. But it all goes wrong. Filled with plot twist, humor and tears. A great story with great characters!


Jesse's wedding day: Today was a special day. Jesse was getting married! He would have three great spouses Boar, Vivian, and the greatest of them all Hairy Ketchup. They've been waiting for this day forever! But Hairy was scared because he had a secret. Hairy was a furry and he was scared it would ruin their relationship. After about an hour of packing, they got into the car and started the 20-hour ride to McDaniels. The ride was very stressful. But they made it. TO BE CONTINUED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN DRAGON BALL Z!

Jesse's wedding day part 1.5: Hairy Ketchup was sitting on the bed with his spouses when Boar said he wanted Jesse A L O N E. everyone left except for the couple, Boar said: "You know I got the sauce, raw sauce, no ketchup" then it hit Hairy. Hairy was about to fall victim to a murder from Boar's jealous temper. Boar pinned hairy onto the bed and unzipped his pants, he was going to pull out a concealed knife! Hairy had to act fast. Hairy took his concealed desert eagle and shot Boar in the liver. He notices the other spouses including Jesse heard the noise! TO BE CONTINUED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN DRAGON BALL Z!

Jesse's wedding day part 2: Hairy ketchup was panicking. "Argh!" Went Boar. He was still alive! "Are you guys ok in there?" Asked Jesse. Hairy licked his lips. "Ummm..." Jesse and Vivian walked in. They saw Boar bleeding on the floor with a knife. Then they noticed Hairy. He had a gun! He looked more T H I C C with a gun. Also kinda hot. But that wasn't important. "What happened!?" Asked Vivian. Hairy aimed his gun at them. "Get on the ground!" "Hairy you don't have to do this! We lo-" "Shut up! I don't wanna do this Jesse! GET ON THE GROUND!" Jesse and Vivian got on the ground. Boar was crawling with his knife behind Hairy. He tried grabbing Hairy but instead grabbed Hairy's baggy pants. Then they fell down! OOF! Everyone saw Hairy's "I heart furrys" underwear. TO BE CONTINUED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN DRAGON BALL Z!

Jesse's wedding day part 2.5: After Hairy was exposed, everyone gasped in surprise. Hairy looked down "Oh my god, It's not what it looks like!" Hairy then shouted. Vivian then noticed a huge bulge in Hairy's underwear, she then exclaimed "There is a hamster in his underwear! he really is a furry!" In which she also smacked her lips. Hairy then froze, his furry girlfriend was found in his underwear and he was in shock! he aimed his gun and shot the hamster with ease. Hairy then lifted his gun, "that proves I ain't no furry!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Jesse was crawling out to get the pastor so Hairy dashed after him. Vivian got up and punched Hairy in the face due to the accident. Hairy pistol whipped Vivian. TO BE CONTINUED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN DRAGON BALL Z!

Jesse's wedding day part 3: Boar was still bleeding. He was just confused. He remembered Hairy shooting a hamster. Now Hairy was running off down the hall. Jesse was crawling as fast as he could then he thought "Why am I crawling?" Jesse got up and started running. Just down the hall, he saw the ex-felony pastor named Roberto. "What do you want Jesse?' " Hairy is a furry!" "No! Your kidding? Call the police, right now!" Jesse grabbed his phone and dialed 9-1-1. "Answer c'mon!" Hairy caught up with them. Roberto screamed. "You didn't tell me he had a gun!" Hairy aimed the gun at Roberto. He didn't even notice Jesse on the phone. "Hairy! How could you? Your family should be ashamed!" Hairy was S H O O K! He hit Roberto with the gun. NE NAR NE NAR VRRROOOOOM! It was the police! TO BE CONTINUED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN DRAGON BALL Z!

Jesse's wedding day part 3.5: The police was outside with an AR-15 rifle, the police flashbanged the halls which caused Hairy to shriek and fire his desert eagle in random directions. Suddenly, he felt a force grab his shoulder and kiss him. When the flashbang finally wore off he noticed it was none other than Vivian kissing him. He turns his eyes to notice that he accidentally shot Vivian in the chest. Vivan falls into his arms. "H-hairy.. Me.. Boar.. we always loved you.." Hairy teared up "B-but Boar was about to pull a knife on me" he placed his hand on Vivian's wound. "W-wow you are truly a thot.," whispered Vivian as she let out her last breath and passed. "N-no. NO!" Hairy dropped Vivian in anger "I AM NOT A THOT!" he shrieked. The police busted open the door. TO BE CONTINUED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN DRAGON BALL Z!

Jesse's wedding part 4: Hairy shot the first cop that walked in. Jesse was sweating. Hairy turned around and grabbed Jesse. "Hairy, please no!" Hairy pushed the gun up to Jesse's chest. "Im going to prison! All because of you, it's gonna be fun Jesse! I'll make sure to call you every other day!" "Hairy im sorry!" Jesse was crying. "Are you Jesse? Are you?" Hairy was also crying. "I am! I love you!" Hairy pulled the trigger. *click* There was no bullet. Hairy let go of Jesse and walked out with his hands up. TO BE CONTINUED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN DRAGON BALL Z!

Jesse's wedding day Part 4.5: Hairy came outside with his hands high mumbling in his psychotic state "I am a thot" deeply. He put his knees on the ground and faced the police execution style. The police went up to him when suddenly Boar, hand on his wound, looked out the window, he aimed his knife, and he threw it at Ketchup. The police seeing this as a threat mowed Boar down with they're AR-15s. Boar then stood on his knees, both hands around a gunshot wound to his neck, and dropped hard onto the ground. Of course, Boar missed the throw. Hairy stared at the knife then the boarish bloodstains covering the window. Roberto got up from his state of unconsciousness and suddenly grabbed the desert eagle and reloaded it, staring at Jesse while doing so. Hairy turns his head and sees Roberto. Worried for his lover's life Hairy picks up the knife and throws it at Roberto, it hits. Hairy is then mowed down with EVERY AR-15 on the premise. He falls to his knees and shouts "I AM LOYAL!" the police shoot him in the back with a machine gun, he falls to his hands and knees "I AM NOT A THOT!" the police fire a burst at him again, he is on his elbows. "I PROVED YOU WRONG VIVIAN, BOAR" the police shoot him in the back once more to where Hairy is laying down, he rolls over. "WE ARE PARTNERS IN HELL JESSE, YOU ARE MY WIFE!" Hairy is dealt the killing blow by shots to the stomach, liver, lungs, heart, kidney, gall blatter, blatter, dick, you name it. TO BE CONTINUED! WHAT WILL JESSE SAY IN THE PART FIVE FINALE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN DRAGON BALL Z!

Jesse's wedding day FINAL PART: Jesse had tears running down his face. Thinking about all of his lovers. He looked back and saw Hairy's bloody body. While the police were coming up to grab him he thought about how he met his lovers. It was a starry night, he was at the club where he met Hairy. Hairy was drunk and passed out. He started to talk to Hairy when Boar and Vivian came up to them. They all fell in love instantly. "Wake up maggot!" He felt the force of an AR-15 stock hit him in the head. The chief walked up to Jesse and patted him on the head. "Let's kill him, boys!" Jesse closed his eyes and let out a small breath. Pow pow pow pow! He heard screaming. When he opened his eyes all the police were dead. But he saw three demons Boar, Vivian, and Hairy. Jesse got up and kissed them. It burned his mouth bit he didn't care.Tears were running down face. Hairy grabbed Jesse's hand and said: "Join us, my love." "Of course I will." All of them walked into the sunset... Until they were hit by a bus. THE END!


End file.
